


"Happy Little Family"

by RagTimeJoy



Category: Unlocking the Seven Innocent
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Babies, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cussing, Evil, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Other, True Love, teresa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTimeJoy/pseuds/RagTimeJoy
Summary: Kennedi has been living with a darkness over their head for many years. They never allowed themselves to become close with anyone but their sister, Andie. Andie is still shaken up by all that has happened or at least the part she's seen.Kennedi is just trying to make it through their last few years of high school without anything bad happening, but no one ever gets what they want. Darkness really has a face and is ready to show you exactly who they are.Kennedi's and Andie's whole world starts to change. Soon their life becomes something no less than perfect once again.





	1. Just a Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small issue. As of right now no one is reading this so no one is going to care, but I might have to stop writing it because this is one of the last stories in my series and it won't make any sense until they are written, at least for later chapters. I will probably continue to write it, this is just an fyi.

_I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. The crunch of gravel beneath my feet taunting me on the speed I was going. Telling me I wasn't going fast enough and what I was running from would get me. It would catch me and cause my end. Sweat poured down my face getting into my eyes and mouth, it's salty taste leaving bitterness in the back of my throat. Having to force my legs to continue even though they felt like jelly. Trying, **willing** myself to go faster._

_Bullets flow past me, one nicked my earlobe making it feel hot, extremely hot. I can't stop now, things could be worse, much worse._

_My body shifted as I took a sharp right turn into the woods. It was only a small clearing, but hopefully enough to lose this maniac. The uneven ground caught me off guard causing me to stumble over a root, but I picked my pace back up quickly._

_The sound of the feet following me, echoed, surrounding me as if they were all around me._

_I looked down, but only for a moment to see the root that caught my foot and tripped me. My body fell hard to the ground with a thud, rocks ripped open the skin on my hands when they shot out to catch my body._

_Blood ran down my arms as I gave up. It's over, they win._

_The heavy footsteps stopped. The person walked over and hoovered over me with a grin on her face._

_My mother, gun in hand, stood over me smiling one more time in my face before aiming her gun at me._

_A hot feeling-_

My body jerked awake as footsteps approached my door. The tightness in my chest lessen as I looked around the room, _my_ room. Everything is okay and none of that was real, at least not anymore.

"May we come in?" a small sweet voice asked from behind my closed door.

"Come in," I said with a smile on my face.

The door opened to reveal my adoptive parents and younger sister. If I'm being honest, we were incredibly lucky to have gotten them as our parents. We'd known them for years and made that difficult period in our lives easier. Lucky is all I could call it. This is the only time in my life something had gone right.

They walked over with big smiles on their faces, my little sister, Andie, was holding a red velvet cake in her hands, my favorite.

"Happy birthday, Bumblebee," she said with a smile on her face. It wasn't real, but a smile none the less.

"Happy birthday, Kennedi," our adoptive parents, Salathiel and Ezequiel told me. Them being here made the aching feeling stop and let reality set in. The horrid memories becoming just that, horrible memories. "What are your plans today, bumblebee?" Sala asked using my old nickname that she created for me when I was younger.

"Not too sure, maybe go for a run, check out books from the library. I'll make sure to be home before dinner tonight so we can celebrate."

"Aright then, have fun, be safe," she said pressing a kiss to my forehead. I watched as her and Zeke left. Zeke seemed to be biting his tongue as if to not spill a secret. Honesty, he's horrible at keeping secrets, but he tries his hardest.

Andie let the door shut before she came and sat down on my bed beside me. She had placed the cake on my nightstand before sitting down. Concern was written all over her face.

"Hey Honeybee, something wrong?"

"You had a nightmare, I heard you while I was waiting for them."

"It's nothing to worry about, Honeybee."

"I've been having them too."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"It makes me feel weak. It doesn't help that they started up right before your birthday," her words trailed off, but I knew she wanted to say because of your birthday. The things that happened, what she saw and watched, the things I couldn't stop had to have scarred her.

"I'm always here if you need me, you know that, don't you?"

"I do, but. . . have you talked to your therapist about the things that have happened?"

"Most of it yeah, and you should too, it'll help."

"I will."

"I love you Honeybee, more than anything in the world."

"I love you too, Captain," this time a real smile appeared on her face. Captain was one of those names that had history and fond memories connected to it. Andie is only two years younger than me, but I watched over her and protected her as if it was my job. It was a night that cmom hadn't come home yet. A storm knocked out our power and she was getting bored. She was hard to please, but I thought fast. I made up some game, the details of it are fuzzy, but she has called me captain ever sense then. I don't even think the game had anything to do with pirates, but she found it funny. I would do anything to please her.

"I'll see you later," she told me as she got up and left me alone with my thoughts.

I miss seeing her smile that was always on her face. Seeing her truly happy with life. Letting herself live in the moment and not be worried that it'll happen again. It won't happen again as long as that woman stays in prison.

I know its going to take a long time for her to be okay again. It's hard, it's hard to watch her and know nothing I do will be good enough. That I'm the reason she feels the way she does. That I couldn't protect her from it all. I wish I could take away all her pain, make everything better, but I can't.

***

My blood pumped through my body while the crisp air entered my lungs. Leaves on the trees had already fallen of the trees onto the ground. The satisfying crunch they made under my feet as I ran over them, the sound making my mood much better.

Sharp pain shot through my arm as I slammed into somebody.

I scrambled trying to stand up as quick as possible, "I-I'm so sorry," I said grabbing my phone of the ground, "let me help you up," I stuck my hand out but tried not to look at whoever this person is as much as possible.

They grabbed my hand and stood up, "Thank you, but I should be the one to say sorry," a deep voice grumbled out. I looked up to find a guy around my age smiling down out me.

"I wasn't paying attention, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

"Then it seems like everything is alright then. Well, I'm Euronymous, but people call me Onyx."

"Euronymous? That's Greek for Prince of Death, isn't it?"

"You know Greek?"

"No, I had to do a project on Greek mythology, so the name came up. So, why do they call you Onyx?"

"You have so many questions?" my breath caught in my throat as he said that.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. I-I have to go," I said before taking off in a sprint running to where I was headed in the first place. Why am I so stupid? I know I should never ask someone that I don't know that many questions.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked as I stood bent over in front of the library. I panted trying to catch my breath before speaking to her. We walked in the library to help my lungs feel like I'm not breathing in fire.

"I might've made someone mad."

"How?"

"I asked him a bunch of questions."

"Stop right there," I stared at her before she started to speak again, "You being curious is not going to make a normal person mad like you think it will. Those are all lies that have been told to you."

My hands shook as I still tried to steady my breathing. She's right, Elle is right, those are lies. If I know that, then why does my chest feel tight and my lungs hurt more than normal? Why can't I catch my breath? Why can't I make it stop?

"Name five things you can see Kennedi."

I looked around the room with panic taking over my mind, "Books," I said pointing out the obvious, "You Elle, this shit carpeting, computers, and the front desk."

"Four things you can feel."

"My heartbeat," it had started to slow to a normal-ish pace, but everything still hurts, "my hoodie, my phone," it was still in my hand after having picked it up, "headphones."

"Good, three things you can hear."

"Those people whispering," I said pointing at the strangers sitting at a table in the corner of the room, "Feet shuffling, pages turning."

"Two things you can smell."

"The books," I said taking a deep breath, "your perfume."

"One thing you can taste."

"The frosting from my birthday cake."

"Kennedi, you are here in Vasier public library. No part of your past has to define you, it's grip has to let you go at some point, it can't hold you forever."

"Thank you," I leaned over and engulfed her in a hug. She's one of the best friends I've ever had.


	2. Trees hide our Shame

I took my time looking through all the books, to run my fingers over most of their spines, to breath in the smell they put off, to flip pages that haven't been touch in years, to hear that sound they make when it creases. All of it is amazing, to be in a library and have no real reason to leave it.

I settled on two of my favorite books, _Bandits Without Shame_ and _Footsteps Under My Bed_. _Bandits Without Shame_ has to be one of my all time favorite books. It's about a boy who was pulled into a life of crime to provide for his family. It's set in 1868 and he is a cowboy. He is forced to rob a wealthy man, but the man turns out to be the devil and they strike up a deal. The concept sounds weird, but the way the author pulls it off is something completely different and it pulls at my heartstrings. It makes me feel that I am the boy, Siddel, trying to provide for Andie.

 _Footsteps Under My Bed_ , is completely different. A girl, Jamie, lives in a bungalow in New Zealand and keeps hearing footsteps under her bed every night. They're loud, booming footsteps. She loses sleep and just wants to know why she keeps hearing these footsteps. One night she stays up to find a door under her bed that leads to a different dimension. It gets crazy from there. Unrealistic stories are what I seem to enjoy most. These are the types of stories that help take me away from the real world.

As I pushed open the library door, I could feel the cool breeze push up against my face. It's a rather warm day for late November, but it's perfect weather for sitting in the shade and reading a good book or my favorite books.

I walked my man made shortcut as I headed towards the park. I ran the long way, but the need to sit under my favorite tree took over me. It's perfect outside, no overgrown foliage to push past, just the small trail. This tree means the world to me, I found it by mistake, but it was the best mistake I've ever made. It was a week our mom was on a horrible binge, I came up here with Andie to stay with Sala and Zeke. I had been running away from some cruel people when I ran up onto it.

It was the most beautiful tree I had ever seen, still is.

I've told no one about this tree, not Andie or Elle, this is the one thing that is mine.

I speed up as its beauty came into my eye line. I walked swiftly just wanting to sit down under it. My head jerk as a twig snapped behind me, it's probably nothing, an animal maybe, this is their home after all.

I took my last step before spinning around and falling to the ground. I opened one of the books and everything felt right.

I hadn't been reading long before the air around me shifted. Someone sat down beside me, my body stilled as I tried not to freak out, but forced myself to look up at the person who followed me. His face, the guy I ran into earlier.

"Onyx?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. You ran away earlier and I never even got your name. I had been looking around for you and only just found you, but without knowing on your name, I didn't know what I should've said," he stopped speaking and looked down at the ground in front of us.

"I'm Kennedi."

"What a beautiful name," I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Thank you, I picked it myself."

"Oh?"

"I'm non-binary."

"Cool, one of my siblings is non-binary."

"Really? What is their name?"

"Myles."

"Do we have much in common?"

"I think so, yeah. You both love that library."

"I thought you said you only just saw me?" I asked him suspiciously.

"The book in your hand," he said pointing, I was reading _Bandits Without Shame_ , "is Myles' favorite book. I just know what it looks like because they've checked it out a million times."

"We do seem to have much in common then, this is also my favorite book."

"You two should meet sometime. You would probably like each other."

"I would love to, how old are they?"

"They are fourteen."

"Awe, just a wee little baby."

"I wouldn't call a fourteen year old a baby."

"Anyone younger than me is a baby. My sister is fifteen and she is my baby, I would die for her."

"I would die for most of my siblings, except Gunnar, he's an absolute asshole and acts high all of the time."

"Are you sure he isn't just high?"

"Nope, I know he isn't high because I've seen him when he actually is and he becomes a hell of a lot more fun."

"You still love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's just an asshole." we sat in silence content with just sitting, my books long forgotten as they sit next to my side. "So, _Kennedi_ ," I shivered at the way my name rolled off his tongue, "do you have any other siblings?"

"No, just Andie. Do you?"

"I have plenty of siblings."

"How many is plenty? Five?"

"Try eleven and counting."

"Eleven?"

"Well, as of right now at least. There are twins going to be born in a few weeks time that dad is also adopting."

"Making it thirteen then. I could never imagine having that many siblings."

"It's alright at times. Only eight of us live in the house right now, that is until the new babies come."

"How does all that work? With the age differences and all?"

"The older kids watch the younger ones, but we also just hire babysitters when our dad isn't home."

"You only have a dad?"

"Yeah, Tides, he's a complete asshole and should not have children at all, but better than what our lives could've been."

"What does that mean?"

"We were all in foster care, anything could have happened to us. Some call it lucky, but it is nothing close to that."

"I wasn't in foster care long, but the shit they pulled at the beginning was absolute bullshit. They tried to separate Andie and I and wouldn't listen to Sala or Zeke. The system is wack."

"I agree, it is wack. How long were you in it?"

"Less than a year thank Christ, but horrible."

"Yeah, I went in when I was ten. As soon as Tides found out about me I was living with him then later adopted."

"Did you want him to adopt him?"

"Yes, it was my best option and many of my siblings were living there, it was before Gunnar arrived."

"Would you have said no if he was?"

"Probably not, love his twin sister too much," after he said that it dawned on me why there were as many kids as there were.

"You have multiple sets of twins, don't you?"

"Only two, excluding the newborns."

"Oh, I have to meet your siblings at some point."

"I'll be happy to introduce you to all of them," he gave me a smile and I couldn't help but return it back. He's adorable, with his short blond hair that falls into his forest green eyes that have gold around the iris. His jaw was defined but not super sharp. No one can tell me that he isn't the cutest.


	3. I should stop having birthdays

Even though when had been sitting in the shade of the oak tree, as the sun began to go down it's warm feeling spreed against our skin warming us up as the heat had turned into a freezing cold night. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until I looked down at my phone and saw the time.

"I have got to go," I said picking my books up and standing back up to head down the pathway.

"You shouldn't walk alone, a bunch of creeps out here."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

"Yeah, look Kennedi, it's dark outside and freezing out. I will feel much better if I walk you home and know that you're safe."

"Awe, such a gentleman," I said with a smile, "Come on then, gotta get home," I said turning the flashlight on my phone on. Weather or not he was following I decided to walk down the path swiftly to head back home. I did promise Sala I would be home after all, I am not one for breaking promises.

He followed behind me while we were on the path, but came next to my side as soon as their was more road for him to be on. We said close together both of us had our phones in our hands with the flashlights on to provide us with enough light to see the ground completely. We had been silent for the most part before he spoke up.

"Kennedi?"

"Mhm?" I asked watching the ground.

"Were you the kid from the news?" I didn't respond to that. I never wanted to think about that report, how wrong they were with all the lies they told.

" _Breaking news: tonight a horrible accident has occurred._ _A mother sent into a blind rage after her son came home late. Reports are saying that a fight broke out inside of the house before her son ran away. She followed into the woods before firing off a warning shot that hit him in the chest. He has been rushed to the hospital but is expected to make a full recovery. The mom has been arrested._ " None of it was true because she was the one that had them say it. It was luck that her jury had never seen her before and sent her to prison for longer than my lifetime on multiple accounts of child abuse, endangerment, and attempted manslaughter. Her arrest count was long after I testified in court against her, after she was found guilty on all charges she spat in my face. It was long and drawn out, but way overdue. Sala also testified against her having seen it first hand and reporting it originally, but no one had believed her until they saw the proof.

He must've seen my discomfort because he spoke fast with worry in his voice, "I'm sorry, I should have never asked that question."

"No, it's alright. Yes, I am that kid from the news. The one where my mother spitting in my face became a viral hit," my voice heightened as tears filled my eyes. Even after all of this udder bullshit she still has ways of getting to me. Proving to me that she is better and I am still insignificant.

"Oh, Kennedi," his eyes were full of pity, just what I needed on my birthday, even more pity.

"You talked about how it was better for you to be living with your dad, than being stuck somewhere in foster care, but it pisses me off because I was unlucky enough to not be saved in time. To be shot in the chest with a bullet, to have a big ugly scar where they ripped it out because I was this close to death," a tear slipped from my eye down to my cheek I wiped it away roughly trying to not let him see my weakness.

"You wouldn't have died anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned him, of course I would've died.

"I'm sorry, I just meant you seem like a fighter and won't let anyone stop you from living your life."

"Yeah," it stayed silent between us as we walked. I tried to speed up and leave him behind me, but he kept up with me. My house finally came into sight and relief flooded out through my body, "This is my stop, thanks for walking me," I said stopping in front of my house at the end of the driveway.

"Is anyone home?" he said pointing up at it. Weirdly every light was turned off and the door was left open, the porch light wasn't even left on.

"They should be," I said trying to not think of the worse case scenario. I wanted to stand there and watch him leave then call the police, but he was the master of reading my emotions after on afternoon together. There was no way he was going to let me be there alone with all the signs pointing to something horrible.

"Let's just check it out, if we get a bad feeling we leave and call the police," I nodded my head waiting for him to go ahead. I am in no mood to get killed on my birthday for a second year in a row.

He moved towards the door opening it slowly before the lights flipped on and the screams of surprise rang out. Maybe I was the only one who was really screaming, but they scared me and had no right to do something like that.

"It's your birthday?" Onyx asked as he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Wanna stay a party?" I asked with a pleading look on my face. He couldn't help but smile down at me before I walked over to hug the people in the room.

"Sala, Zeke, this is Onyx," they smiled at him and did some quick chatting up to interrogate him.

***

The party lasted for the better part of the night, but all good things. People had started to drift out not too long after the cake was cut, slowly one-by-one then two-by-two before everyone was gone. I headed up to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I layed down pulling out my book again to resume where I had left of earlier.

Once again my reading was interrupted, but this time it was caused by a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out to who was behind the door.

"Hey Captain," Andie said walking in. It was obvious that she was tried, but she had a smile on her face none-the-less. She walked over and got next to me on the bed and was cuddling up close to me.

"You alright?" I asked as I put my book down on my bedside table so she could have all my attention.

"I'm gay."

"Okay, is that all?"

"I'll liked this girl for some time now."

"Tell me about her," I told her wanting to hear more.

"Well," she said turning onto her back, "Her name is Liliope, she has long brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes. I want to hear her laughter all the time and never want her to be sad. We have a million inside jokes and crack up anytime we remember one of them. I want to spend the rest of my life with her because she's perfect in every single way. Even her imperfections make her even more perfect."

"Sounds like you love this girl," I said smiling at her, it's nice to be able to talk to her like this, to hear how happy she is.

"I do, that's why I asked her to be my girlfriend," she smiled even wider, her eyes had lighten up while she was talking about her, but her face could make any person melt at how purely happy she is, it's been a long time since it's been real.

"That's amazing Andie, I'm happy that you're happy, and lovesick."

"Who was that guy you came home with?"

"His name is Onyx and we ran into each other in the park. I do mean that literally, we ran full force into each other," I watched as her face winced at the thought.

"Do you love him?"

"Andie, please. I've only known the guy for a day, hardly anytime at all to decide to love him. He's cool and all, but I don't know if I can let him in."

"Why not?" I didn't answer her because I know she knew the reason I couldn't, why I shouldn't. "He'll be good for you."

"What do you mean?" she didn't respond as she was fast asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her up for something she probably doesn't remember saying. The only light on in my room was being let off by my lamp, so I leaned over turning it off so we could both sleep. Maybe I'll finish that book one day.


	4. Oak Tree to Oak Sapling

The four weeks that followed my birthday were weird ones. Almost like clockwork, anytime I tried to read any part of my books, someone would show up and want my attention. I guess I never truly did get to finish my book, but I'm perfectly okay with that. On weekends, I would wake up and go out for a run. Then just like the first time, I run into Onyx. Most of the time we don't actually run into each other, but there have been moments. I would get distracted by him, he would surround my thoughts and intoxicate me beyond belief. It didn't even matter where we went or what we talked about, just as long as we were together, then the day went perfectly.

I kept asking to meet his siblings, but he said the time was never right. Honestly, it might never be the right time to talk about these types of things. To meet people that has the chance of exposing you, weather that is a good thing or a bad thing. I understand him not wanting me meeting them, just wish he would make a point in telling me that and not going around it. I hate lairs.

"Kennedi, your boyfriend is downstairs," Andie said winking at me. Again, I set my book down and got up of my bed to head downstairs.

"He isn't my boyfriend and you know that," I told her as I passed by her.

"Um, I hope that it's okay that I brought someone with me," Onyx said as he met me at the bottom of the stairs. He pointed behind me before walking into the living room. I followed close behind curiously. He stood in front of something hiding it away from me. I walked around him to find a tiny baby in his arms.

"Baby?"

"Kennedi, I would like you to meet Oakley Mae Netherstorm," he said handing the baby over to me. She was so tiny and adorable.

"She's adorable," I said sitting down on the couch just staring at her face.

"You've done it now Onyx," Sala said standing in the door frame.

Oakley is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen since Andie. Most people talk about how babies are just blobs, but I think they're beautiful none-the-less. Some of the babies look fake and maybe that's all they are for the first few weeks. They're new to life and new to everything that surrounds them. Her perfect little face and her dark hair that will more than likely fall out to be replaced with lighter hair. Andie was my first baby, but I want Oakley to me my second.

I watched as she slept, a smile came across her face. The most beautiful, perfect smile I have ever seen. I was too young to remember when Andie first smiled or when she had most of her first, but with Oakley I can fully remember exactly what all of them will be. I hope I can see all of her first. I want her to know how much I love her and that I will always be here for her no matter what happens. She is my baby, and no one can take that away from me.

Oakley is cute, but her outfit might be even cuter. She's wearing a onesie that says _Little Sister_ with floral pants and a matching headband. Floral designs are some of the cutest clothing a baby can wear.

"Onyx, she is a twin, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Is she the older twin or younger?"

"She is the older twin, Emersyn is her younger sister."

"Who named them?"

"We did. Well, we agreed on the names, Ariel, Myles, Esme, and I. Myles and I named Oakley, Ariel and Esme named Emersyn."

"I love their names, you did a fantastic job."

"Thank you," he said with a smile on his face, "Are you going to give her back?"

"My baby," I said moving away from him so he couldn't take her away from me.

***

The day went by fast, Onyx and I were the only ones in the house for the better part of the day. I only held Oakley for less than thirty minutes at a time, so she doesn't get the idea of needing to be held all the time. If she was actually mine, I would've held her forever. Andie had left us not being interested in hanging around with a baby all day, so she went over to her little girlfriends house. Sala and Zeke had some last-minute things to get, why they waited until Christmas eve to do that is beyond me.

Even with all the time that has passed since we put up the Christmas decorates, I feel like I haven't had any time just enjoy them. The room was done up beautifully. Four stockings were hanging up at the fire place, yes, we have an actual fire place. We placed the tree to the left of the fire place with an angle at the top of it. Sala talked about how she and her mom made that when she was a little girl and wanted to pass it down to her eldest daughter. She told me she would be giving it to Andie. There were ornaments on the tree older than Sala and Zeke, but some of them she made with us when we were younger. She does small things like that to let us know that we are her family. There were plenty of presents on the floor that stacked up around the tree, more than I've ever seen. Last year we didn't get to spend Christmas with her, but she got us presents anyway. She is our real mom, she needs to know how much I love her, how much Andie loves her.

The front door opened and in walked Andie with a smile plastered on her face.

"Andie, can I talk to you?" she looked at me before walking over and falling back onto the couch next to me.

"What's up?"

"I know it's soon, but I was wondering if you want to start using the "m" and "d" words?"

"Molly and dick?" she asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

"No, and you know that's not what I meant."

"I don't think I could call another person mom," she said looking down at her hands. She is right, that name is reserved for one person, at least for her. "But she did grow up in Askua and speaks Askuasosa. We should use what they call mom and dad in that language."

"That's a great idea Andie. She would love that."

"We can start tomorrow, as a Christmas gift."

"Yes, with that other present."

"Tomorrow is going to be perfect," Andie said before getting up and leaving the room. I couldn't agree with her more. Tomorrow is going to be perfect.

"You are some amazing kids," Onyx said as he looked at me. I gave him a smile before laying up against the couch pleased with Andie and myself.

***

"Now Kennedi, I hate to upset you, but we do have to head home," Onyx said standing up and walking over to take Oakley away from me.

"Noooo," I whined like a child who doesn't want to go to bed.

"Kennedi, we have to leave. I'll bring her back over, okay?"

"Okay," I said pouting. I let him take her away from me but sadness filled my heart having to say goodbye to the both of them. Onyx made a quick exit so I couldn't convince him to let me keep her. I wish I could've kept her.

"You're in love with him and don't even know it," Andie said for behind me. I turned around to find her sitting on the steps watching me.

"I am not," I lied, I could feel as the heat began to spreed across my face.

"You totally are," she said, but she wasn't pointing fun at me.

"He isn't very open with me. Oakley is his only sibling that I've meet. I've never been to his house, or meet him dad," I would've continued to ramble had Andie not interrupted me.

"Let yourself breath Captain. He isn't going to hurt you, let yourself fall in love with someone for once," was all she said before she stood up and ran up the stairs to her room. Andie isn't wrong, but she doesn't know the outcome. She has no idea weather or not this will end in tears or happily ever after. Not everyone gets a happy ending, and _she_ should know that first hand, because I almost didn't have any ending but a tragic one. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to allow myself this, anything can happen after all. I don't know if it's a good idea or not. This could be a mistake and I won't know until I'm drowning in the deep end and there isn't anyone to save me.


	5. Who Wakes Up Early for Christmas?

"Captain, wake up!" Andie yelled as she jumped up onto me.

"Ugh!" I said doubling over, "It's far too early for me to be awake, breaks are when I sleep," I complained before turning over and facing away from her to sleep some more.

"But it's Christmas Kennedi! Santa Claus came and everything, come on!" she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of bed, but I kept pulling it back against her.

"You go enjoy it then, I'm sleeping," I said turning over and trying to fall asleep.

"Please Captain!" she begged me, her eyes big and puffy as if she was going to cry. I wanted nothing more than to just give in to her, but I didn't sleep well last night and me plus lack of sleep equals nothing good.

"Why do you want me to get up?" I asked as I sat up a little and looked her in the face.

"This will be our first real year as a family. Liliope and Onyx are coming over later, but I want it to just be us, without them."

"I'm not fully convinced." "While I love my girlfriend and I know you love your boyfriend, please spend Christmas morning with me, like when we were younger." Ah, yes, when we were younger, Christmas time was a hard time of year, mainly because I was the one who bought all the gifts. I had to find a million ways to scrap up enough money to get the gifts that Andie wanted because our mom, Teresa, sure as hell wasn't going to. I don't think Andie knew about it, but it was a struggle until we met Sala and Zeke, then they would buy her most of her pricey gifts.

"Did you just call Onyx my boyfriend?"

"I mean, you hang out together all the time and are totally in love with each other."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I said getting up out of my bed and following her down the stairs.

I had been walking normally before a wave of exhaustion flooded over me, I began to drag my feet not wanting to be awake at the moment. My foot landed on the floor at the bottom of the steps causing Andie ran up, still excited as ever, and pulled me full force into the living room.

The room looked even nicer than it had yesterday. The stockings had been taken down from the fire place and layed across the couches. Our two stockings were on different couches, so I went over to pick mine up before falling down on the couch, then closing my eyes.

_"I think I'm in love," a deep voice spoke. It sounded almost like Onyx's but wouldn't make sense for me to be hearing it._

_"It's been a month; besides, you can't be in love. Not with them." this person hissed at the end. Their voice wasn't as deep as the first._

_"I don't think I can go through with the plan," what are they talking about? Who even are they?_

_"Of course, you can, you wouldn't want to disappoint me son, now would you?"_

_"Never father, but this is something you just wouldn't understand."_

_"Don't talk to me about love. It's your whore of a mother's fault as to why you exist the way you do. If you're so in love, then why haven't you told them what they are. I'm sure they're curious as to why they can here this conversation."_

_"How?" "Because I'm not an idiot like you are. Use your charm, get out of my face."_

_"Yes father." "Kennedi, you awake?" Sala said shaking me._

"Not by choice." "Kennedi, come on, we gotta give her the gift!" Andie said pulling me off the couch onto the ground. I landed hard with a thud and a sharp pain shot through my left side.

"Andie, you are so dead!" I shot up off the floor and began to chase after her.

"Kennedi Mecha Rivers and Andie Grace Fable Rivers, if you two do not cut it out you'll both be grounded!"

"You wouldn't ground us!" Andie yelled as I chased her through the kitchen.

"I can sure as hell make it, so you don’t see Liliope, anywhere but at school. Same goes for you Kennedi, that is, if you want to keep seeing Onyx," I slowed my pace down but kept glaring at Andie, she can be such a little shit. "Now, it is no fun to fight at Christmas," she said giving us both looks.

"She's the one who pulled me down," I pointed out.

"Kennedi! If you two don't start behaving you really will be grounded, do you both understand?" we mumbled something out as I kicked the air with my foot, "I didn't seem to hear an answer.

"Yes ma'am," we said louder this time through ground teeth.

"Very good."

***

We both decided to wait to give her the gift, after the show we had just put on. But at last, Andie grabbed the box and I grabbed the card, and we walked over to her. It was a gift for mainly her, but we included Zeke in it as well. I handed her over the card that read.

_Dear Sala and Zeke,_

_We know it must be hard on you, we are anything from perfect, but you tell us that we are all the time._

_We were truly blessed when we only had the chance to stay, but now we are blessed even more to be able to call you our parents._

_The past year hasn't been the easiest on you and we know that, so we made you a gift, so you know just how much you mean to us._

_Love,_

_Your children, Andie, and Kennedi Rivers._

Once they were both done reading the card, Andie handed over the box. Sala opened it to find an ornament that Andie and I had worked on together. It was hand painted with a picture of all us on the inside of it. On the back it said _The Rivers First Christmas as a Family_. We watched as Sala began to tear up and looked up at us with love in her eyes, she had nothing but love in them.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as I fiddled with my fingers.

"I love it," she said pulling us in for a hug, then we both leaned in and hugged Zeke so he wouldn't feel left out. I looked at Andie, she nodded her head, so I got ready for what we were about to say.

"Merry Christmas Sabre and Sabi," both their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads as they looked at us.

"Did you just call us mom and dad in Askuasosa?" Zeke or Sabi, was the one who spoke up, Sabre was too lost for words to say anything. We only nodded as tears flooded our eyes as well. We were once again wrapped up in a hug and wouldn't let each other go.

"Everything alright in here?" a voice spoke as we pulled away from each other. A girl I hadn't seen before was standing in front of us with Onyx behind her with a few things in his hands.

"Liliope!" Andie screamed as she ran over and tackled the girl to the ground. As I got a better look at her, it was clear that she was the exact girl that Andie had described. They looked happy and very in love with each other, it's clear that they're prefect for each other. No doubt that they'll end up being together for a long time, even if it's not forever. As they lied on the floor, I saw what Onyx had with him. In one hand he had a bag and a box, in the other was a car seat. I ran over to see who was in the car seat expecting to see Oakley, but this wasn't her. Oakley has a mole in her right cheek and more hair than this baby does. This baby has less hair and not a single mole in sight.

"Not my baby," I said looking at her.

"No, I thought I might bring over Emersyn so you can meet her as well."

"Not my baby, but second best I guess."

"I'll tell her that when she's older."

"Nooo!" my voice became high pitched as I gave him my puppy dog eyes, I probably sounded like a whiny two-year-old, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings even if I love her sister more. It really isn't anything against her, but I have a need to be around Oakley, almost as if she's meant to be in my life and I'm meant to be in hers.

"I'm sure you'll love Emersyn just as much as you love Oakley."

"It isn't a matter of love," I whispered as I took her out of her car seat.

"What's it a matter of then?" He asked getting closer to me.

"Connection."


	6. You're a Little Shit and You Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit painful at parts, not horribly or nothing someone couldn't read, it just hurts to hurt my characters. It is all for the best and betterment of the story. I do hope someone other than me will enjoy this story at some point.

I should've known that something was up the moment that they kept looking at me, then turning to look at Onyx.  They kept whispering, then would turn to Sabre and Sabi telling them things, then looking back at me.  They were not the most inconspicuous about what they were talking about, it obviously had something to do with me and Onyx, but to think I would be pinned up in a corner with him pressed to my front by my sister and parents is something completely different.

To start from the beginning, it was quite simple.  Andie had brought out her biggest puppy dog eyes asking me to go grab something from her room.  No part of me was going to say no to her, so I went to grab what she asked for.  I could hear whispers as I left the room but couldn't care less as I walked up the stairs to her room.  Emersyn had fell asleep, so she was laying in her car seat being watch by Onyx, so my arms were free to get whatever she was talking about.

I'm still tired, even after all the excitement that had gone down, I wanted nothing more than to be fast asleep like Emersyn was without a single care in the world.

I walked through Andie's door and just took in how adorable her room was.  Three of her walls were painted a pastel sea foam green color, with a palm leaves pattern on the wall that her bed was up against.  She had plants galore, one that looked like a fern, a couple cacti, and a few succulents, even her bedding has plants on it.

I went over to her nightstand, where she said it would be, but there was nothing more than just a few plants on it.  I glance around the room but couldn't find a single sign of what she asked for anywhere in the room.

I sighed leaving her room, marching back down to the living room.  As soon as I passed through the threshold into the it, I was pushed up against the wall by Andie.

"Why, hello there," I said as I pulled my hand up and began to rub my neck.  I watched as Liliope grabbed Onyx and pushed him into me.  "Hi," I squeak as he got closer to me.

"I didn't agree to this."

"Andie, why are you doing this?"

"If you won't do anything about your attraction to each other, then I will. Now kiss."

"We aren't dolls, you know?"

"We're going to leave you alone, we will intervene again if you don't do anything about it."

"You’re leaving us alone, or the room?"

"We are all leaving the room and Emersyn is going with us."

"Noooo! You can't take Emersyn with you," she ran over grabbing the car seat gently, trying not to wake her as they all left the room.

"Okay bye now," she said not even looking behind her as she left.

"Well, this is awkward," I said looking anywhere but at his face.

"I've been wanting to do this for a real long time and if your whole family is for it, then so am I. Can I kiss you?"

I didn't respond at first, shocked that _he_ would want to kiss _me_. Then I nodded my head not trusting my voice to speak just yet before I whispered out, "Yes!"

He leaned forward connecting out lips together.  As they connected it felt like lightning had shot through my whole body.  It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like it had lasted for much longer, but also not long enough at the same time.  


"I have a gift for you," he said with a smile lighting up his face as he ran away from me. I peeled away from where I had been pressed up against the wall and walked to over behind him. He picked up a small black box and handed it over to me. I opened it, inside was a bracelet with a small bee charm and next to it, it said _Siddel will live on_. It was the last line of the book.

"I thought, Myles loved the book, not you," I said with a cheeky smile.

"They do, but I wanted to get you the perfect gift, so they helped."

"I love it," I said taking it out of the box and handing it to him to help put it on my wrist, "I'll never take it off," I leaned up and kissed him as I stared at it in awe.

"I'm glad."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I surprised myself by being the one to ask the question, not waiting for him to make another first move on me.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank Christ!" Andie screamed.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I was, but I needed to make sure that you were going to make out. I've been waiting a month, it took you guys for fucking ever."

"A month is a short amount of time before you start dating someone."

"Not if you are in love and perfect for each other," I waved her off as I looked back over to my boyfriend.

***

The day had passed by with success, we had gotten all we had asked for and so much more. Onyx, Emersyn, and Liliope had all made their exit leaving us to enjoy the rest of the day. Sabre and Sabi had gone to bed for the night, while Andie had stayed up to do something, I don't recall why she did.

I picked up my signed copy of _Bandits Without Shame_ , that had been given to me for Christmas. I decided to pick up where I left off a little under a month ago.

I had only gotten through half a chapter before Andie ran into my room. She looked worried with a stuffed animal pulled close to her chest.

"What's wrong, Honeybee?"

"Did I go too far today; do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, what's happened?"

"I had fallen asleep for a few minutes and I heard Teresa's voice in my head telling me that I did good pushing you that far," tears had begun to form in her eyes and it ached for me to see her in that state. I shut my book leaving it on the nightstand and beckoned her over.

"Honeybee, I promise that it was nothing more than a dream," I told her as she collapsed in my arms, "She's getting into your head. She is far gone out of our lives."

"I keep thinking about what she did to you, she almost killed you," her hand pressed up against my ugly scar that was hidden by my shirt.

"Almost, I am much better now," she layed in my arms for a while longer before falling asleep again. What I said was a lie, just because I'm physically better, doesn't mean anymore of me is. She did almost kill me, almost took away everything that meant something to me. If she hated me as much as she does, why didn't she just give me away? Why did she never just have me?

_"Because where's the fun in that, Michael?" a demented voice asked, Teresa._

_"That is not my name!" I screamed out with rage surging through my body._

_"That's the name I gave you, that's the name you're going to keep."_

_"I legally changed my name, you Bitch!"_

_"Meh, semantics."_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_"Well, that is no way to talk to your mother, besides, you're in my head,"_ the words echoed in my ears before everything went silent. The rest of the night left me tossing and turning without getting anymore sleep than I had the day before.


	7. Kids Are Evil, Why Do They Have Birthdays?

_"Please help me," a voice whimpered as I looked out into a void._

_"Where are you?" I called out hearing the words echo back to me._

_"Please Mecha!" the voice screamed out sounding in pain._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your sister, please help me!"_

_"You're not Andie," I said not catching a glimpse of anyone as the world seemed to only be getting darker, as if that was possible._

_"Please, she's insane. She's escaped. We aren't sa-"_

"Wake Up!" A voice screamed in my face as they jumped on my stomach. I doubled over as the pain shot through it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped the sleep away from my eyes. The person sitting on my stomach was my beautiful boyfriend.

"I came over to request for you to come over to Remiel's party today."

"Request?" I asked as my eyebrow's raised up, "Oh, so formal."

"Well, I was thinking about how you've been dying to meet my family. I just thought it would be the prefect thing for us to do."

"I would love to," I said kissing the side of his mouth. He smiled down at me before falling forward and hitting me in the nose.

"Ah fuck," I said grabbing it. It began to throb as his face came back into view with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Is it bleeding?"

"No?"

"Then I'm fine. It'll hurt a little, but I'm fine."

"I feel really bad, is there anything I can do for you?" the worried was evident in his voice as he kept looking my nose over. The throbbing had stopped, and it felt much better and hardly as if he had just knocked me in the face.

"It's okay, I promise," I told him as I leaned up and presses a kiss on his lips. He calmed down a bit when the realized that I was okay. He looked down at his wrist as if there was a watch on it, there was nothing there, before turning back up and looking at me.

"We gotta leave in ten minutes."

"How early is this party?" I asked him as I looked at the time on the clock.

"It starts at ten," I groaned seeing at it was twenty after nine. I pushed him gently back onto the bed allowing for me to sit up before thinking about what I could wear.

***

He pulled into a driveway with a big beautiful house in front of us. I would've called it a mansion, but it was lavish enough to be deemed as such. It looked like a Victorian style house that had I seen it at night I would've thought it was haunted. In the early morning light, it looked peaceful and non-threatening. This house was not what I was expecting, in retrospect, I have no clue what it was going to look like.

"So, this is the Netherstorm House?"

"Yup, in all its creepy glory."

"It isn't creepy," he scoffed as we got out the car. He gave me a face that said stop lying, I just shrugged as he opened the back door and pulled out two presents. I walked over to him, him handing me one of the boxes before grabbing my hand and guiding me to the backyard.

It looked beautiful in the garden, fairy lights were hung up twisting and turning around all over the place. They had half of the garden covered up with heaters turned on inside of it. It was an extremely freezing cold day, but the garden felt cozy and almost blocked out the freezing cold. There was a huge table set up with drinks and presents. Child's ran past screaming happily. It felt homely, a place where children had spent a lot of their childhood. A place where they could be children, not tucked away and told different than that.

I felt a cold hand on my arm as the thoughts left my mind. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at my beautiful boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" he had concern written on his face as he asked me the question. I forced a smile on form on my lips as I looked up at him.

"Of course, just taking it al-"

"Euronymous," a high pitched, but masculine voice called, "Who is this?" as the question was asked the voice of the person appeared in front of us. He was a scruffy looking man who was shorter than both me and Onyx. He had a full thick black beard and a thinning hairline. He didn't look happy or sad, more, or less indifferent as he looked over me.

"Dad," he paused for a moment, this is his father, "This is my . . ." he became lost for words as he stared at me before his face light up in a smile, "my Honeybee."

"Well, does your Honeybee have a name," he asked looking and almost refusing to look at me.

"Kennedi Rivers, Sir," I said extending my hand to him. He looked at me before rolling his eyes as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Tides Netherstorm," was all he said before walking away and going under the covered part of the garden.

"He's friendly," I said dropping my hand back down.

"Yeah. . . you can put the present down here," he said motioning to the large table. We both set our things down before he walked around just enjoying the day outside.

***

A giggle came from around our feet causing both of us to look down to find a little girl hugging onto Onyx.

"Hello little one," Onyx laughed as he picked her up.

"Oh, thank god," a familiar voice said with heavy feet running up behind us. I turned around to find Liliope standing there.

"Liliope, what are you doing here?"

"My sister forced me to come, being in love with Ariel Netherstorm and all," she smiled pointing over her shoulder. In a corner of the garden were two girls standing talking together. If I hadn't expected to find two people, I would've thought it was one person with the way they are so unnaturally close. I could she one had long brown hair that flow with the breeze and the other had dyed purple hair that was cut to her shoulders.

"I didn't know Shawn was your sister," Onyx said leaving me out of the loop.

"Makes sense, she is not my biggest fan. She follows our older sister Calliope like a lost puppy, that is if she isn't following around Ariel."

"Ah, Calliope is a name I am familiar with," Onyx said smiling.

"Yeah," she said before something clicked in her head, "I completely forgot why I came over it. Shawn and Ariel were supposed to be watching this little one but got too distracted staring at each other. They didn't realize that she had walked away, and I've been going crazy trying to find her," the little girl turned her head around and as she saw Liliope a smile came on her face and began to make grabby hands at her. Onyx handed her off to her.

"Come on Evvie," she said walking away talking to her some more.

"Evvie?" I asked.

"Well, her name is Puriel-Evangeline Poppy Netherstorm, but we call her Evan for sure."

"Yeah, okay that makes sense."


	8. Some say Soulmates, but others see playthings

The day had gone by faster than what I had been hoping. We had went around the beginning of the party meeting his family. They were all nice and fun to be around making it hard to believe that Tides was the one to raise them. They were unbelievably amazing and fun to be around. Then the little kids were just the cutest little things I have ever seen.

They been keeping Oakley as far away from me as possible so I couldn't get distracted by her. They failed at doing that. Onyx let me go inside to use the bathroom, after I had walked out, I heard crying come from somewhere inside the house. A baby monitor was left sitting on a table without anyone else near it. Onyx walked it as I saw Oakley balling in a crib. My heart was aching as I watched her, he placed his hand on my shoulder before walking farther into the house. He came across the monitor and picked her up before disappearing.

I heard his footsteps coming from behind me as I broke my glaze from where she was once crying on the monitor. He wrapped around a corner with her held in his arms. He passed her over to me. A smiled lite up my entire face as I stared at the perfect little girl that is in my hands. To say the night only got better from there would be an understatement. It was amazing, ending with me falling back onto my bed with Onyx by my side. He insisted on driving me home, why he had to come inside, no idea.

"Ariel and Shawn, what do you think about them?" he asked as I pulled a pillow under my head.

"What about them?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I don't know what I believe," I told him honestly as I turned to look at him.

"I think they're soulmates."

"Why? What does it even mean to be or have a soulmate?"

"A soulmate is not just a person you spend the rest of your life with. Sometimes a soulmate is the person you hate most in life. It's someone who as the other part of your heart. They know what're feeling and treasure your feelings."

"How does that work if you hate them?"

"Because it leaves you feeling broken inside not to have them. Your soul knows that you are meant together, but they aren't right for you. It hurts to see or think about them with someone other than yourself. They are meant for you once your soul connects. There is nothing that will tear your soul apart."

"Are they soulmates then?" I asked closing my eyes as they felt heavy.

"Yeah, they're soulmates."

"Do you have a soulmate?" my heart ache a little at the thought of him having a soulmate other than me, but soulmates probably aren't even real.

"Yeah. Most people do. I was just lucky enough to meet them young," I almost asked him who it was, but my exhaustion took over me as sleep came easy.

_"Have you started hearing the heartbeats?"_

_"What the hell does that mean?"_

_"In due time Michael. You'll understand soon enough and be disappointed by the results. Tell you pretty little daddy I said hi. Goodnight Michael."_

***

Heartbeat, why would I be hearing a heartbeat? Whose heartbeat will I be hearing?

I heard the kitchen door open before dropping my spoon in the bowl and wiping at my face. I could hear a faint flap sound as I saw Andie and Liliope walk in through the door.

"What were you two doing outside?"

"Just hanging out," she said as she looked like she was trying to escape out of the room. The faint flap sound had disappeared as her face read pure nervousness.

"You alright Andie?"

"Of course, yeah, no, of course," I could tell she was lying but didn't say anymore as she left the room.

"Honeybee, I have something to ask you," Onyx said walking in where Andie had just left.

"I have one too," he gestured for me to continue, "Why did you stay the night? Not complaining, just suspicious to Sabre is all."

"I fell asleep, I was going to leave."

"What was your question?" I asked him as I rolled my eyes. He didn't leave just because he didn't want to leave.

"Dad is adopting some more children, will you go with me?"

"Sure," I said not even thinking about it. Why not, I love children.

"That was easy, great we leave at ten," I nodded my head putting my dish away running away to change.

***

"How old are they anyway?" I asked as the small bus we were riding pulled in to a parking lot.

"Only, um, seventeen," he said looking away from me.

"You said children," I accused him with my finger pointed out at him. He didn't even try to meet my eyes as he watched outside the window. Tides had parked the bus, leaving Onyx and I in the back alone. I keep trying to rack my brain why his name feels so familiar. I read about it in a book somewhere, about a prince, maybe. I know it was about someone powerful. Someone who people had feared but ended up disappearing and had never been heard from again. What was his name?

That flap sound began ringing in my ears as Onyx pulled at my hand. I watched as four teens, along with Tides and a woman began to approach the bus. We headed off of to greet them. As they came closer the sound became louder. What the hell is that sound? What the hell is causing it?

"Well, everything is in order Mr. Void. I'll call you if I need you," the women said giving a toothy grin. She had pink lipstick smeared onto her teeth. She looked frazzled as she closed the file in her hand. She shook the teens hands before excusing herself and walking away. Void? Tides Void, oh my god! Literally!

"Onyx, Kennedi, meet," he stopped before pacing names to their faces, "Freddie, Lauretta, Mitcah, and Rosaline Floweree," he said before leaving us all alone. The flap sound was still in my eyes, but I tried to ignore it. They smiled at us before they climbed into the bus. I guess so much for formalities. We followed them on the bus and sat in the back where we had been sitting originally.

"You're hearing a wing flapping sound, aren't you?" Onyx asked leaning close to my ear and whispering. I nodded my head as I listen closely. It was loud, but distant at the same time.

"What is the sound?" I question him.

"In due time."

"Just tell my Onyx," I begged him tired of everyone in my life keeping things from me.

"In due time, Kennedi," he went to grab my hand, but I pulled it away. I didn't say a word from the rest of the ride, and he didn't try to get me too either.


	9. Out like a Light

I felt as all the anger bubbled up inside of me as I read the book farther. Here everything I had experienced was explained. The book was hidden away, if the prints that were taken away from the dusty cover weren't there, I would have just assumed that it was forgotten about. That maybe it had fallen a long time ago and that someone had just neglected to pick it back up. But those damn prints, it was placed here on purpose, so I would never find it. Every little confusing part of my life was taken away and explained in such a simple way it felt completely unreal. I heard his footsteps coming from behind me, he had a smile written on his face, not for long.

"You're a liar," the words left my mouth easily, but hurt as they passed my ears.

"Kennedi," his voice was low, and he had sadness written on it, but it didn't make a difference. He had lied. I hate liars.

"You lied!" it came out shape, almost tangible as it cut him like a knife.

"Just remember all the good times we had," he was pleading with him. Pleading couldn't take away the pain he was feeling in his chest.

"All the times before I knew you had lied to me," I couldn't stop it as my arm pulled back letting the book slip from between my fingers. It flow across the room causing an audible creaking sound as it hit the man in the head. I watch as his eyes rolled back, and he fell hard to the ground. His body bounced as tears fell from my eyes. "No!"

***

The feeling of blood coursing through my ears pulls me to try to hear the voices speaking around me again. I heard a fairy like voice speaking, their words floating around in my space. There were giggles that surrounded me as that flapping sound disappeared. I couldn't focus my listening on much trying to figure out what that damn sound is or what it could mean.

"Kennedi, isn't our sibling, right?" the words caught my attention. I looked to see the four new faces looking at me.

"No, Kennedi is my honeybee, for lack of a better word."

"What's that supposed to mean?" it was one of the boys who spoke this time. His black hair was cut short and fall into his eyes as he looked at Onyx.

"We're dating."

"Oh," the person with the fairy voice spoke sadly. It was a girl whose black hair was long ending with purple tips. It was pulled back into pigtails giving her the image of innocence.

"We have other things to worry about, then the next person going into your pants," the other girl scoffed. She looked unamused with her mouth turned up into a pout. She had blonde hair, but it didn't look dyed. It was only shoulder length, but half was pulled back into a braid type thing.

"Do enlighten everyone here about what you mean," the last boy said through clenched teeth. His hair was also short but gelled back. It looked like it was dirty blond, but it could just be the light.

"Is there a problem back there children?" Tides called out from the front.

"We're peachy," she told him before turning back around with a sigh.

"We didn't get to formally know who each of you are," Onyx said trying to change the conversation.

"I'm Lauretta," the fairy voice spoke shaking both of their hands, "You can just call me Lottie, though," they nodded their heads waiting for another to speak.

"Freddie," the one with the blond hair said, he didn't brother to look at them again or even shake their hands.

"I'm Mitcah, but please call me Marlie," he told them giving them a wave before hitting his sister on the arm. She turned back around and faced them.

"I'm Rosaline, but call me Rosa or anything both Rosaline," she looked miserable as she again turned around to stop facing them both.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," I told them with a smile. They didn't care much before they went and began to bicker about this or that. A long ride was left ahead of them.

***

They bickered the entire way to Kennedi's house. They seemed unfazed by being in a car with other people who could hear every word they had been saying. As soon as I was able to get out of the car, I made my move. The sun had settled while the cold crept into play, wrapping it's hand around unsuspecting victims. A shiver went down my spine as I walked up to the front door. As I opened it, the bus pulled away leaving me alone. No one in the house seemed to be alive enough to notice my arrive. I poked my head into Sabi's study where a light was on. His head was looking down at some documents. He grunted in disapproval as he flipped through more of the pages.

"I'm home Sabi," I was still in the shadows outside his office but knew he could see me well enough if he looked.

"How did it good, you meet the new kids," he hadn't looked at me yet. I pulled my coat off hanging it up before walking in and sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, it went fine. They're teens, so not what I was expecting," he turned around to look at me. His soft gray eyes softened as he pushed away from his desk and sat in front of me.

"Something the matter?"

"I just feel like people are lying to me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I keep asking them to tell me what they mean with what they're saying, but they just keep telling me 'in due time.' What's it supposed to mean Sabi?"

"Well, I don't know what they mean. It must be something you're going to figure out at a later time. Try not to worry too hard, but if you can't help but do just that, then tell them how you're feeling," his voice was soft and caring as he spoke. Sabi had never been a man with words, but the love he feels for his family is unreal. He has nothing but love for us all.

"Thank you Sabi."

"Head up to bed Kennedi."

"I love you Sabi."

"I love you more Honeybee."

I marched up the stairs and headed for my bedroom. I changed fully before I keep hearing knocks at my window. It isn't near any tree branches, so it has to be a person making that sound. I walked over slowly, the bat from inside my closest was clutched in my hand. I held it so tightly that my knuckles began to turn white. I could see the silhouette of a person sitting there. It was hard to make out any details of who it could be. The wind howled outside causing their hair to fly up and catch the light from inside my room. It was blonde.


	10. Children Might Not Know What's Best for Them, but I Do.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I went to open the window. I took a long draw of breath and pushed up on the window pain. The light shown on her face reviling who the person was. I felt that I could have a heart attack at any moment.

"My god, Rosaline," I was out of breath as I dropped the bat on the ground to help her inside the window, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't know where to go," her voice was dripping with sadness as she looked into my eyes.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" I couldn't help the worry that I felt for the girl. No one leaves their house to climb two stories to get inside the house of someone they barely know, unless that person isn't home. Then it turns into robbery.

"You just seem so caring and I have no one. I don't know anyone at the house and Onyx doesn't seem like he would understand or care like you would."

"What's going on?" I asked pulling her further into the room and onto my bed. I know I should be worried for my wellbeing as well. I don't know anything about this girl, but she is in pain and I can't just kick her out when she needs someone.

"I'm pregnant," the words came from her mouth with dread. She looks scared and hopeless. She tries to crawl into herself even more, as if that was even possible.

"Oh, when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I haven't told anyone but my siblings. I just felt if I told Tides, then he would pull out of my adoption and want nothing to do with me," her eyes held more truth than her mouth was saying. She couldn't be taken away from her siblings, it would be too painful.

"Oh, honey," I wasn't trying to act like I was pitting the girl, but it would be highly unlikely that Tides would pull out of her adoption. He knows what he's getting into before he even considers doing it.

"The guy I was with, he doesn't know yet. We just left so soon after the fire, that I didn't have a chance. My phones been disconnected, and I just have no one," tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at me. She was hurting and a stranger was her best option for healing. "I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. What the hell was I thinking. I'm so sorry," she had begun to stand up before I grabbed a hold of her arm telling her to sit back down.

"It's okay Rosaline. I want to help you, even if you don't need it." She smiled for a second before even more tears fell down her face.

"I hate the name Rosaline."

"What should I call you then?" She looked around for a second trying to think of what her name should be. Her eyes lit up as she looked back at me again.

"Call me Lila."

"Well then, Lila, do you want to say the night?"

"Could I?" her eyes were pleading with me. I was going to say yes originally, but I have to say yes now, or I would be a heartless monster.

"Yeah, you can sleep in the guest room," I was about to stand up to show her the way, but she grabbed my arm this time to stop me.

"Please don't leave. I'll just sleep on your floor. I don't want to be alone," I nodded my head in understanding. I got up to grab a blanket out of the hall closet taking my phone with me. I shot a text to Onyx telling him that Lila was here, of course saying Rosaline, but also informing him that she wants to go by that instead.

"Well, I'm taking the floor," I didn't let her argue with me before I grabbed my favorite pillow and curled up on the floor. Sleep was coming easy to me being used to sleeping on floors, at least this one is clean.

***

I woke up to find that Lila was no longer sleeping in my bed. My door was left slightly ajar and the sound of laughter could be heard downstairs. I got up slowly, not ready to be alive when I so want to sleep away the day instead. I shifted on my feet deciding whether I want to go join in on the fun or just hide away instead and keep my peace. After hard thought, I decided to join in and make sure that Lila is doing alright.

My bones cracked as I stretched them out. The laughter would come alone in waves, it would get louder than it would quite down again. I drifted down the stairs to come across Andie, Liliope, and Sabre all sitting around the table and laughing together. Lila was nowhere in sight as I rounded the corner. I kept looking around the room and up and down the hallways but couldn't find her anywhere.

"What are you looking for Honeybee?" Sabre asked as I looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time. I hadn’t looked around that much but worry began to set inside of me as I couldn't find her anywhere. "If you're looking for that girl, Onyx picked her up this morning."

"Why'd he pick her up?" I asked heading to get something to eat for breakfast knowing that she's alright. He probably texted me about it, I just haven't looked at my phone yet.

"He didn't really say. Why was she here in the first place?" she was eyeing me with the look of disapprovement. I worked slowly as I began to gather my thoughts that I would tell her the reason for it was. I know when I tell her she won’t be mad, but I can't be the one that spills Lila's secret. That is not my secret to tell. If I was seventeen and pregnant, I would not want to tell anyone about it. Not that it is going to ruin her life, but it would ruin mine. I have run track every year since I was in the sixth grade. I have scholarships lined up for if I want to go to college just because of track.

When I began to run track, Andie was in the fourth grade. She thought it was so cool that she got to hang out with middle schoolers, it was the perfect excuse for her being there. Teresa had no idea, but she loved when Andie and I didn't come home until six during the spring mouths. She wasn't even there most of the time, but she was happy to find we weren't in her house for even longer than just them being at school.

I just hope that Lila can be okay. I hope that she talked to however the father is and work everything out and decide what she's going to do. I hope everything is going to be okay.


	11. Stop Calling Me Things I'm Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one gets bad. It takes about suicide and has transphobia in it as well.

_"You've always been smart, Michael," her voice crawled over my skin. It was chewing on my chest as she calls me that name. That name does not belong to me anymore and it hurts to hear her still use it._

_"Why must you call my Michael?"_

_"Because I was the one that gave you that name, I will call you it as I please."_

_"I hate you," it felt as if I grew sharp teeth and snarled as I spoke those words. Something snapped, I couldn't see her, but her voice was clear as day._

_"It doesn't matter if you hate or love me, I am still your mother."_

_"Blood doesn't make you such. I choose who I call my mother and it sure as hell isn't you!" I snarled again. I was morphing into a creature of hatred, it was painful, but worth breaking myself over._

_"Whatever. You'll come crawling back when you find out the truth."_

_"Never!" my mouth began to foam as I snapped my mouth open and closed. My mouth began to pull out in front of my face turning into a pointed snout. My sight began to morph turning the inky black into a room with a fuzzy green light over hanging it. It looked like a jail cell, a crappy bed, a toilet, sink, and Teresa standing in the corner._

_"Like I say, you've always been smart. Let the angry control you!" she smiled at me pushing up against the wall and placing her hand on her hips._

_"Never!" it again came out as a snarl. She pulled up a mirror reflecting back at me. My eyes were bright red compared to the normal brown color. My smile and nose was pulled out into a pointed snout with sharp teeth showing. My skin was no longer it's olive tone, but instead covered with a dark fur. I looked down at my hands to find claws coming out of my fingertips._

_"Let it control you," I stood there shocked for a minute longer before dropping my hand and frowning._

_"I am the monster," as the words left my snout, I began to transfer back into my normal self._

_"You were doing so well, Michael."_

_"Never again, you wicked witch. You can no longer control me!"_

_"We'll see," the everything went back to black and she didn't speak another word._

I leaped to life, my heart racing and failing at hiding what the dream had done to me. Sweat was dripping down my face into my mouth leaving it's salty taste on my tongue. My hands felt clammy as I pulled them close to my chest. I shivered as cool air pooled inside my room from my door being left open. I turned to look at my alarm clock to find it blinking 3:30 am. I let myself fall backwards onto the bed closing my eyes, but sleep didn't come to me.

I was awake when it became 4:30. The red flashing numbers taunting me as I couldn't sleep. I gave in, sitting back up, feeling far too antsy to fall back asleep anytime soon. I pulled the warm blanket away from my body forcing my legs out of the sheets.

I went to the bathroom before coming back and sitting down on my bed. I grabbed my phone seeing if I could bid time until the sun came up. I saw a few texts on my phone as the screen blinded me. I turned down the brightness before considering if I should read them right now.

I looked to find one came in a few minutes ago.

_From Lila da Brave: Kennedi, I know you're asleep and you won’t see this until the morning, but I had to get this off my chest. I'm gay._

_I'm so stupid. I'm gay and I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with a boys baby._

_God, I wish I was smarter._

_I'm screw for life._

_I can't take care of a baby._

_I can't do this anymore_

My chest tightened as I read those messages. I quickly pressed the call button, she picked up on the third ring crying coming through the phone.

"Are you alright?" A dumb question to ask, but she needs help.

"Yeah, I haven't done anything yet. I need someone."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming over." I didn't care that I was left in my pajamas as I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys before running out of the house. I started my car and raced over to his house. I hardly parked the car before I jumped out of it to run to see her. I left it running with the headlights still on as I banged on the front door hoping someone would hear it. Lila was the one to open the door, she feel into my arms, but I pulled her close to my body as we both feel down onto the ground together.

I looked over her to check to see if she was hurt, she wasn't. She looked fine but hurt.

"What happened?" I asked still keeping her close to my chest

"I talked to Jammie," her voice whimpered as she cuddled up into me.

"Jammie?"

"The babies father," I nodded my head in understanding before catching on to the words she had said.

"Babies?"

"I'm having twins," I was amazed by that, for her to be having twins. I guess it makes sense, she is apart quadruplets. An awful thought fathered in my head as I realized the reason, she is like this, with it being unlikely that it's just about her being gay and pregnant.

"What happened with Jammie?"

"He said he doesn't care about the babies and," her voice was caught in her throat not being able to say the next few words just yet.

"It's alright."

"He called me really nasty things. They only got worse when I told him I was gay. He said he never wanted to meet the twins and hopes we all burn in hell for trying to ruin his life," tears were streaming down her face as she began to cry. I wiped the tears from her face before someone cleared their throat. I looked up to find Tides standing behind Lila. We were still sitting in the open-door frame with my car still running.

"What do you two think you are doing?" he looked tried as he grimaced at us.

"We're sorry," I told him, he just shook his head.

"Take this somewhere else," was all he told us before he walked away leaving us alone again.

I was the first one to stand up, Lila following suit. She shut the door behind her following me to my car. We hadn't been sitting there for long, it only being 4:40 now. I pulled out of the driveway and drove with no destination in mind.


	12. Late Night Chats are Real

We drove around until the sun came up. As we watched the sunrise, I decided to drive us back to my house, so my family doesn't freak out about me disappearing during the night. I pulled into my driveway to find everyone was still asleep and wishing I was them. Oh, to be cuddled up in my bed wrapped warmly under all my sheets and have no care in the world. Instead, I'm in my car with the sun rising and scared that someone I still hardly know was going kill themselves or not.

The air was crisp with the morning sun rays. I shivered remembering I had left the house in a loose tank top and not something to shield me from the cold. Now that I can see in the early hours of the sun rising, I looked at Lila and begin to see her more clearly. Her blonde hair hung down loosely, her cheeks stain with tears and mascara was smeared all over. She was wearing a baggy shirt that took over her entire frame covering shorts, that I wouldn't have thought were there, expect a part of the shirt was tucked into the side of them.

I guided her inside and back up into my room where I had meet her only three days prior. We sat in the silence not speaking for a long time until I couldn't take it any longer and wanted to fill the air.

"So. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

"We should get to know each other better, why don't you ask me anything," her eyes lit up at the thought of this. She hummed before speaking.

"What is your favorite book to read?"

" _Bandits Without Shame_ , no doubt," her eyes grew even wider as she smiled at me.

"Really?" I only nodded my head, "It's in my top ten. You ask now."

" What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"God, people who walk slowly annoy me to no end. I especially hate when they do it in the halls while I'm trying to get to class," I groan at the thought of that. I would prefer to run places than be stuck behind slow people who don't care if they're an inconvenience. "Do you wish you had more siblings?"

"I would love to have more siblings, maybe not as many as there are of you all, but I would love to have a few more," I smiled wistfully at thought. I know Sabre wants to have more children because of her love for them. I love Andie to death but having more siblings would make me endlessly happy. "Who are you the closest to with your siblings?"

"Freddie without a doubt. He can be an asshole at times, but he was the first one I told about these two," her hand covered her stomach which showed a tiny bump when the shirt was pushed back. I smiled at her curiously.

"How far along are you?"

"Around eight weeks. You know, some people think I did it on purpose, to trap Jammie and keep him for my own," I was disgusted at the notion of that.

"Some people, who are some people?"

"Lottie," she whispered out.

"Lottie seems so sweet," I said confused. She gave off that vibe.

"I was dealing with my internalized homophobia when Jammie asked me to be his girlfriend. Lottie was furious with me, telling me about she was the one who was supposed to date him and that I'm such a whore. I didn't even know that she liked him, had she dated him, she'd be the one pregnant and not me. Knowing her I'm sure that's what she wants."

"I'm sorry Lila, she sounds awful."

"I love my sister, but I could never change what happened in the past and she needs to learn that," as she gets done speaking, her phone chimed. I looked at the clock to find that it's eight now. I'm so happy we haven't started back to school yet, or I'd be screwed. She looked at whatever was on her phone with anger filled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Lottie is a slut," she said before throwing her phone onto the ground, but not hard enough to break it. Curious, I picked it back up and saw the image on her screen. There was Lottie with her head turned facing the camera with a dick in her mouth. I dropped the phone as well before agreeing with her.

"Why'd she think it was appropriate to text you that?"

"It's not she thought it was appropriate, she's sucking _his_ dick."

"As in. . ." I trailed of shivering at the thought.

"Jammie's."

"That's disgusting."

"No, the disgusting part is the message she left that said ' _he's been cumming deep inside me, I'm gonna be as pregnant as you are._ ' That's the disgusting part."

"She's awful."

"I hope she just has a better ending than I did."

"Are your kids going to know about him?"

"No, I have no reason to break their hearts because their father is a piece of disgusting trash who said he wanted nothing to do with me or them."

"I get it. I'm always here if you need me," I told her leaning over to give her a hug.

"On to happier news, are you coming over for Onyx's birthday tomorrow?"

"Who would I be if I missed my own boyfriends birthday?"

"Not a good one, that's for sure."

***

A knock sounded on my front door and Lila ran out of the room to answer it. I followed her down the steps to watch her two brothers walk inside the house.

"She told us what she did," the blond one said as he walked through the door. Which one was which is fuzzy in my brain not having spoken to either of them since the forth, three days ago.

"Come, let's go to Kennedi's room," she took them up the stairs and into my room before a word left my mouth. I followed after them to find my door left open, but shut it after I walked in.

"I can't believe her," the other boy said as I walked in.

"Is it actually that unbelievable?"

"No, she's always been jealous of you."

"I don't understand what she has to be jealous about."

"Mama always treated you like a princess and Deddy never paid her any mind. She just wants what you have."

"She really think I got pregnant on purpose, doesn't she?" they both nodded their head as they looked down at their laps.

"You know, you could use the picture as blackmail," it was the blond boy who spoke.

"No Freddie, I'm not doing that. No matter how much of a bitch she is."

"Do you think she's actually trying to get pregnant right now?"

"Yes," she spoke confidently, "She found a way to get to his house without any of our knowledge, she's down there to get pregnant no doubt."

"I wish there was some doubt," Marlie said obviously not believing what has come to light about his sister. I can't blame him. We all knew Lila didn't do this on purpose and after hearing what he said to her, she definitely didn't do it to trap him. This is causing my brain to hurt, I think I need to lie down for a while to understand what could possibly be going through their sisters mind.


End file.
